Synthetic Ultras
Also called 'Fake' Ultras, they are much weaker versions of true Ultras. Nature While true Ultras exist thanks to Ultra Particles, Fake Ultras exist because of Sparkle-Sparkle Particles, a cheap knock-off. As a result, instead of the fantastic biology of Ultras, their bodies are composed of much more conventional materials and in some cases are mechanical, whereas Ultras simply have organic analogues to mechanical parts. They often are noted for wearing gloves and boots, like older generations of Ultras did, a vestigial practice of wearing clothes that was later abandoned. Unlike them, they need these to fly and fire rays. This means their endurance and abilities are much weaker as they cannot even fly at interstellar speeds on their own. Where Ultras have the Specium Ray, they have the Sparkle Ray, which is usually pink (don't ask) and generally weaker. While Ultras can simply fly, they have special hover jet boots on their feet. While Ultras can scan the spectrum, and see vast distances, their eyes are essentially like binoculars. The only power they still have without issue is size change and human mimicry. However...their transformation devices are almost always a variant of the Beta Capsule. Version 2 Born from the fusion of Fake Ultras and the Edge Virus, these Fake Ultras, while still not true Ultras, are internally biomechanical, and powered by the Programmed Photon Particles that are the SS Particles. This union has made them much stronger than their counterparts, but also much more aggressive, violent, and prone to unnecessary brooding, they also tend to have dark, red glowing eyes that are warped version of normal Ultra eyes. They can recover faster, their powers are more potent and around the level of power of real Ultras, but they cannot size changer, or take on human forms. Like Ultras they absorb heat and light for food energy, giving them their resistance to such weapons, but their biology has much more in common with Bioweapons. They can fire particle beams from their hands, and they have a regenerative factor. Their Ultra armor tends to be similar to Next's literal armor over underskin that resembles grey (or blue or red) musculature. History Supposedly the first existence of SS particles is the result of Glitter Particles being modified to act as Ultra Particles. Glitter Particles are the Photon Particle based energy field, used to give Magical Girls and Boys across the universe their powers. However given the nature of Glitter Particles nature, of creating outfits and weapons, and protective suits/barriers, they could only create synthetic Ultras, organic robot Ultramen, weak in comparison to real ones, 'plastic knock-offs'. This was done by the being called Big Sua, who used his Magical Boy mascot Vivi, as the source of particles for his experiments. With this he formed the Cult of Raptors, converted or created Fake Ultras who served him. After his defeat, ViVi tried to replace Sua with his brothers, who were not happy to learn about their brother's fate. Desiring revenge, they used him and his left behind notes, to transform themselves into fake Ultras also, before being given the Edge Virus to turn them into Version 2 Fake Ultras. Pending Examples * The Chaiyo Trio: * The Cult of Raptors: * Big Sua Brothers: Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fake Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras